simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O pai do Homer
Sequência de Abertura Quadro Negro: ' "I am not smarter than the president." (''George W. Bush) - Eu não sou mais inteligente que o presidente. '''Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons sentam no sofá, um fotógrafo aparece e tira o "retrato de família 2006" - logo em seguida aparece o retrato de 2007 - depois o de 2008, Marge é viúva - em 2009 ela está com Lenny - 2010 Lenny e Carl com as crianças - no de 2011 Marge retorna, com Jimbo - 2012 Homer é quem volta, como um robô - e em 2013 toda a família está "robotizada". (obs.: em alguns retratos a música de fundo muda - muito bom) Sinopse A fumaça quente de uma grande queima de pneus furados derrete o gelo no Monte Springfield, revelando o corpo de um carteiro, congelado a quase 40 anos. Na bolsa do carteiro, correspondências que só agora serão entregues. Uma das cartas era para a sra. Abraham Simpson, mãe de Homer; seu conteúdo revela que ela andou traindo o Vovô e que talvez Homer seja filho de outro homem... será? Enredo Enquanto assistem à TV, Marge e Lisa veem um comercial da Smoke Damage Outlet Store, onde Smokin' Joe Frazier aparece como figurante. Intrigada e curiosa, Marge decide ir até a loja. Ela e Lisa entram no carro, mas no caminho elas acabam numa estrada que cobra 75 ¢ de pedágio por veículo. Marge sai da estrada e pega um atalho chamado The Ol' Cheapskate para não ter de pagar o imposto. Os motoristas que vêm atrás decidem fazer o mesmo. O Prefeito Quimby fica horrorizado quando descobre o que a população está fazendo, ele orienta o Chefe Wiggum a forçar as pessoas que utilizem apenas a estrada pedagiada. Numa segunda vez que Marge e Lisa se aproximam do pedágio, elas veem uma série de obstáculos pontiagudos no chão, o que as impedem de dar marcha ré, além do acesso ao desvio ter sido bloqueado. Quando alcança a cabine do pedágio, Marge se recusa a pagar. Então, ela dá ré no carro, batendo no veículo que vem logo atrás. A ação desencadeia um efeito dominó, todos os carros são empurrados contra os obstáculos no chão e seus pneus perfurados. Os pneus estragados são levados para serem queimados, causando mais transtornos. O calor exalado pela montanha de borracha queimando faz com que parte do gelo no topo do Monte Springfield derreta, revelando o cadáver de um carteiro, com uma bolsa cheia de cartas, que morreu congelado há décadas (o que ele foi fazer lá em cima?). A notícia foi televisionada pelo repórter Kent Brockman, anunciando que o correio prometeu entregar toda aquela correspondência que ficou perdida por quase quarenta anos. Outro carteiro entrega, na residência dos Simpsons, uma carta endereçada à Mona Simpson. Lisa abre e começa a ler a correspondência; a carta foi escrita por um salva-vidas que teve um caso com Mona quando ela já era casada com Abe. Marge toma a carta de Lisa e continua a leitura, no fim o salva-vidas escreveu: "Mas no fundo eu sei que o bebê que você está esperando é meu". Marge diz a Homer que o Vovô pode não ser o pai dele. Homer fica obcecado por descobrir quem é seu verdadeiro pai e decide investigar. Ele vai até a biblioteca local, onde encontra o livro dos "Salva-Vidas de Springfield do Século XX". Como a carta do amante de Mona está assinada com a letra "M", Homer consegue identificar seu autor: um britânico chamado Mason Fairbanks. Homer localiza Mason e, se fazendo passar por repórter de um jornal local, começa a lhe fazer uma série de perguntas. Quando Mason desconfia que Homer seja mesmo um repórter, Homer entrega a carta que ele escreveu para Mona. Ao perceber que Homer pode ser seu filho, Mason fica impressionado e Homer reage dando-lhe um beijo na boca. Em casa, Marge, Bart e Lisa estão assistindo o programa "O Espaço do Malvado", apresentado por Jimbo, Dolph e Kearney. Os três dão uma surra no convidado do programa, o ator William Macy. Quando retorna, Homer anuncia que encontrou o verdadeiro pai e que seu nome é Mason (e que ele fala estranho). Eles vão conhecê-lo e Mason leva-os para um passeio em seu barco. Mason revela que tem um mapa, o qual indica onde está um valioso tesouro perdido há séculos, quando um galeão espanhol afundou ao voltar do Caribe. Mason acompanha a família até a casa deles e Homer o apresenta ao Vovô. Ao perceber o efeito que a notícia tem sobre ele, Marge recomenda que eles façam um teste de paternidade. Eles vão ao Dr. Hibbert, que colhe amostras de saliva. Realizado o exame, fica comprovado que Mason é o pai biológico de Homer. Marge e as crianças tentam animar o Vovô, passando um tempo com ele no asilo, mas o clima é entediante. Enquanto isso Mason e Homer saem em busca do tesouro. Eles entram nos veículos submarinos e descem até o fundo do mar, onde encontram os restos do galeão espanhol. Usando as garras dos submarinos, os dois pegam baús com o tesouro, mas ao retornar à superfície, Homer se perde e fica preso num recife de corais. Conforme tenta se soltar dali, o oxigênio do submarino diminui e Homer desmaia. Desacordado, ele tem várias lembranças de momentos com Abe. Quando acorda, Homer está no hospital com sua família e Mason o observando. Bart diz que ele ficou em coma por três dias. Homer pede pra ficar sozinho com o Vovô e lhe conta que, enquanto estava inconsciente no fundo do mar, se lembrou de tudo o que o pai fez por ele. Homer diz que não liga para o resultado do exame de DNA e que para ele, Abe, o Vovô, sempre será seu pai. Emocionado, Abe diz que realmente é o pai biológico de Homer, confessando que trocou os rótulos das amostras para o exame do DNA, já que Homer estava tão feliz por descobrir um novo e bem-sucedido pai. Homer fica surpreso, eles se abraçam e, para comemorar, Homer pede presuntos do hospital. Curiosidades * O que aconteceu em Springfield há quase 40 anos? Pelas roupas do carteiro, não estava frio no dia em que ele ficou preso no gelo e morreu. * Quimby precisa do dinheiro do pedágio para limpar a fonte da cidade, que está infestada de serpentes. * O Vovô Simpson quando vai ao shopping sempre senta perto da lixeira, assim algumas pessoas acabam se aproximando dele. * Em uma das cenas, Homer avança e beija Mason na boca. Essa cena é cortadas nas exibições da Rede Globo. Dá a impressão de que Homer apenas vai dar um abraço no suposto pai, mas se contém. * Abe Simpson também estava em Las Vegas no dia do casamento de Homer e Marge. * Vovô Simpson, depois que trocou as amostras de DNA, aproveitou para escrever o seu nome no topo da lista de espera por um coração, tomando o lugar do Sr. Burns. Na lista também consta Jasper, o Velho Judeu e... Jebediah Springfield?! * Na cena escondida entre os créditos, Homer pede a Mason, no barco, fazer algo que um pai de verdade nunca fez para ele: ensinar que crianças devem ficar longe do fogão. Citações * Vovô Simpson: "ih... a Mona me traia? Eu não sei como ela achava tempo com as aulas de cerâmica tarde da noite e as compras de supermercado que levavam todo o fim de semana." * Homer: "Não me importa o que diz essa carta. Esse homem me criou sozinho e quando penso em todas as coisas que ele fez por mim... ... todas as vezes que ele... ... ah... salva-vidas é?!" * William Macy: "Obrigado por me receberem amigos. Esses programas de acesso público me lembram os filmes independentes. Gente especial sem efeitos especiais, grandes corações sem grandes orçamentos." * Vovô Simpson: "Homer, eu te alimentei e te vesti até os 13 anos. Se isso não é ser pai eu não sei o que é!" * Homer: "A única dor-de-barriga está na minha cabeça." * Bart: "Senhor Fairbanks, vendo o seu navio eu devo dizer que a Vovó apostou no cavalo errado." * Mason: "...Eu já jantei com o Príncipe de Gales e com baleias assassinas, mas só as baleias sabiam mastigar sem cantarolar." * Homer: "Só um pai de verdade faria seu filho acreditar que era filho de outro." Galeria Lovejoy olha pra la jesus.jpg|"fica frio ae..." Moe pula corda gemeas.jpg|não tenho asma - posso brincar! Bart vovo bunda ajudante.jpg|Vovô está em todo lugar Homer criança pai interrogação.jpg|quem é o pai do pequeno Homer? Homer leitura vigias chapeiros.jpg|vigias... chapeiros... tudo é leitura homer submarino enroscado.jpg|olha onde Homer se enroscou Homer criança pega o carro.jpg|valeu papai Abe homer casamento vegas.jpg|toma ai, aproveita Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Sétima Temporada en:Homer's Paternity Coot es:Homer's Paternity Coot fr:Les deux font le père pl:Homer's Paternity Coot Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Melhores Piadas do Sofá Categoria:Trilha Sonora